Ran Moriko
Ran Moriko(蘭森子, Moriko Ran lit. Spring Orchid in the Flowering Tree) is a young woman who was born in an unknown place it is known that she is the daughter of the powerful mage Rei Masuyo and half-sister to the famous "criminal" Akane Masuyo. Since she was a child Ran enjoyed going to the garden of her home and to the woods near it the reason why she was interested in learning Wood-Make being a prodigy in this type of Molding Magic. Ran passed through a terrible event in which she and her mother got separated from her sister. Now older Ran is a Wandering Mage working for the Magic Council with her mother trying not only to find her sister but to find justice on the unfair world of darkness. Appearance Personality Ran can be described as a "shrinking rose" type due to her shy nature. Ran is usually quiet most of the time. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilties Ways of Combat Wood Make: Often more popular used when compared to it's parent magic Wood Magic, this magic allows the user to produce and manipulate wood to their own will, using it for combat and miscellaneous purposes. To perform Wood-Make, the user manipulates their own magical energy into the ground below them and infuse it with dead or living roots of trees. Through this process, they are able to cause the roots to restart their growth cycle, sprouting trees or wood from the ground below. With Wood-Make, the user can create wood from the ground, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, in fact, in a forest, the user could shape the entire battlefield for their own uses. The user can use large-scaled and highly destructive techniques such as creating numerous massive trees with which to attack their opponents directly, and a dense forest of flowering trees, whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. With Wood-Make, the user can manifest complete trees, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. Wood-Make can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. The user can use this power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. The user can also summon a massive fist from a tree to punch their opponent; and they can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel their opponent as well. At the highest level, the user can create massive forests and gigantic flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious. Users of Wood-Make are also shown to merge their bodies inside actual wood, additionally with more than one occupant, making it an effective use for stealth. Essentially, Wood-Make is known for its versatility, even more than other Molding Magics, as the user is capable of manifesting trees, with the effects of the fruit of the tree in question. In this type of magic Ran can be considered a prodigy on as she learned it from a young age being interesting on wood which takes a majority part of the forest along with its animals. Ran has the ability to take an entire crowd of mages with a single spell using her magic mostly for either powerful or many opponents because of her arsenal of techniques usually being to take a group of people rather than a single person. Wood-Make is a magic that has won Ran many battles and can be considered her Ace Card. When using Wood-Make, Ran is able to cast powerful spells which surprise even the mightiest of enemies. Her large-scale destruction spells are capable of destroying a whole town while her low-scale destruction spells are able to beat a crowd upon a single hit. While not only having defensive and offensive spells Ran also holds supportive spells used for healing or other supportive methods needed. Being able to heal her allies on battle. Wood-Make: Rose Blade (木の造形魔法・荊薔刃 (ウッド・メイク・ローズ・ブレード), Uddo Meiku: Rōzu Bureido lit. Wood Molding Magic: Rose Thorn Blade): is a powerful close-range Wood-Make spell that involves generating a blade composed of wood. When performing Wood-Make: Rose Blade, Ran manipulates her own magical energy into the ground below, before the roots restart their own growth cycle and spouting an elongated tree branch in the form of the blade; this also causes a vine with thorns to grow around the lance, extending out to appear almost bladed in appearance; there, it curves backwards, becoming a long, sharp blade. The spikes along the sword's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from the user. It should be noted that from this singular sword, Ran can generate a plethora of other, smaller swords, which increase their range even further. It's power and reach allows the user to slice may objects, including humans (at its strongest without any reinforcement), clean in two, and if Ran expels more of her magical aura into it, it can cleave through even the strongest of magical barriers. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts; and the sword can also function as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its potential damage output while its properties bolster the damage dealt even more. This now glows a vibrant green in colouration; brimming with magical energy as it now vibrates at high-frequency, enhancing the reach and cutting ability of the blade, it leaves behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes the opponent. Within the emerald hue of the blade, the user is able to conceal seeds of different plants with such stealth that the opponent doesn't realize it until it has already happened. Wood-Make: Dragon (木の造形魔法・幻暗薔龍 (ウッド・メイク・ドラゴン), Uddo Meiku: Doragon lit. Wood Molding Magic: Mythic Black Rose Dragon): is a Wood-Make spell that allows Ran to manifest a dragon composed of their wooden element to attack. When preparing to use Wood-Make: Dragon, Ran slams her palm down upon the ground, before using Wood-Make—the magic interacts with the earth around her, erecting a gigantic dragon composed of rose thorns from any surface, which is then directed to attack an intended target. Its shape closely resembles a Chinese dragon, though with a short trunk-like nose, having an elongated and serpentine body, which can be used to constrict larger opponents. This being has a fair amount of brute strength, being able to tear and bite off an opponent's flesh with its bare hands and mouth, respectively. Even though it envelops the user can move around within the Wood-Make: Dragon freely and use techniques from inside of it; though it does anchor the user to the ground, preventing opponents from forcibly moving them unless they can get through the various layers that compose the technique; however, if Ran exerts her full power, Ran can move with the dragon, running around with it. Due to being composed of rose thorns, anything the being touches is quickly impaled by thorny spears. Ran is capable of manifesting parts of it, such as the claws to serve as extra offense. The dragon itself can unleash powerful blasts of compressed magical energy that travel in a straight line, dealing immense damage—and its claws are razor-sharp, able to tear through magical defenses like a hot knife through butter with ease. Ran flares her magical power up, her speed also increases when in motion with the dragon shrouding her body—and anybody touching it will be burned via the high concentrations of magical energy. While the dragon can be attacked, Ran is vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to the dragon but the user themselves, such as strong lights and sounds, that can also impair their ability to sustain the dragon. Lastly, by controlling it with her mind, Ran can use the dragon to fight for her; mirroring each of Ran's movement. Wood-Make: Fortune Tree(木の造形魔法・運木本 (ウッド・メイク・うんもくほん), Uddo Meiku: Kouun Mokuhon lit. Wood Molding Magic: Flowering Wood Random Plant): is a powerful yet threatening Wood-Make spell being one of the most dangerous spells in Ran's arsenal. The spell is usually used to counter. To perform the spell Ran similar to Wood Make: Dragon slams her palm to the ground and closes her eyes next out of the roots from the ground a tree is born or created. The tree is of a large size being a little more taller than normal trees. This holds no leaves at all but is adorned with several rafflesia-like flowers. This spell may serve as a great defensive source as if opponents try to go near it spikes from the ground will harm them this being the roots of the tree protecting itself. Only letting those who Ran wants near it. However if an opponent uses a long-range spell there is a possibility the Molding Magic spell will fail. Another way to get a rid of the tree is by hurting Ran as she is the source of the tree. After this the rafflesia-like flowers will open or flourish. Now this is the most dangerous part which if done wrong may kill and harm everyone near Ran including her. When the flowers flourish they expulse different effects from them this varying from sleeping effect, poison, destruction, fire, and other elements. This depends on where Ran is meaning the environment and also what the tree has experienced before. If Ran doesn't take the right measures she herself could be harmed. After the tree expulses its random effect it will dissapear and usually drain part of Ran's magical power usually using this technique to finish off an opponent. Assorted Others Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wood-Make User